D-BC: Episode 38
Crimson has arrived at an area with many Corpians scrambling to get free... Crimson) CALM YOUR HORSES! CALM YOUR PONIES! CALM EVERYTHING, I AIN'T HERE TO HURT! ' '( Corpians continue running ) ' '''Crimson) STUPID PEOPLE! ELECTRILYR! ' '( Electrilyr screeches ) ' '( Sonic waves fill with momentum ) ' '( Corpians kneel to their feet, covering their ears ) ' '''( Scorpion like bakugans come out of their ball forms ) ( The scorpion bakugans release beams from their tails ) ( Electrilyr releases a final sonic wave ) ' '( The beams get pushed back into the scorpion bakugans; the weak return to their ball forms ) ' '( The final sonic wave crashes onto the ground ) ' '( Electricity bursts into the air ) ( Some Corpians trip, including an old man ) ''' '''Corpian) DOCTOR! Doctor) RUN, SAVE YOURSELF! ' '( When the electricity clears up, bakugans and Corpians are crystalized in peridot ) ( Some Corpians outside of the electrical field are also affected with their legs crystalized in peridot ) ( Crimson pats Electrilyr ) ' '( Electrilyr releases an electrical blast towards the running Corpians ) ' '( The Corpians get hit, trip, and are encased in peridot ) ( Crimson jumps off Electrilyr ) ' '( Electrilyr does a three sixty and charges towards the ground ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( Crimson lands, while Electrilyr crashes into the ground, causing anything in peridot to explode ) ' '( A disturbing and unpretty scene is made ) ' 'Crimson) Then there was one...*Walks towards the old man* ' '''Doctor) *Turns to Crimson* NO, PLEASE! LEAVE ME BE! I JUST WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER! Crimson) Huh? ' '''Doctor) YOU CAN TAKE EVERYTHING, JUST LET THIS OLD MAN SEE HIS DAUGHTER! ' 'Crimson) Who? ' 'Doctor) Will you let me see her? ' 'Crimson) Sure ' '''Doctor) It's my daughter, Serenity...I'm Doctor Loust Crimson) Well, hi...*Walks to Doctor Loust's side* ''' '''Doctor Loust) ... Crimson) This may hurt, but I'll try my best *Smiles* ' '''Doctor Loust) ...*Tries to crawl away* ' '( Crimson stops on his hand ) ' 'Doctor Loust) AHHH! ' '( Crimson jumps and smashes his knee near Doctor Loust's heart ) ' '( Doctor Loust becomes lifeless ) ' 'Crimson) LET ME HELP! *Pulls a vial of black spheres from his pocket* ' '( Crimson bends down and squeezes the vial ) ' '( The vial shatters ) ' '( Crimson shoves the glass shatters and black spheres into Doctor Loust's mouth and makes it go down his throat ) ' '( A portal opens behind Crimson ) ' '( A purple blast leaves the portal ) ' 'Crimson) O_O ELECTRILYR! ' '( Electrilyr flies towards Crimson ) ' '( Crimson grabs Electrilyr's tail ) ' '( Electrilyr takes Crimson away ) ' '''D-BC: Episode 39 This episode was...? Interesting Disturbing A good push for the main story top Others Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Electrilyr Category:Corpians Category:Serenity Category:Doctor Loust